Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fabrication of dual-sided packaged electronic modules.
Description of Related Art
The present disclosure relates to fabrication of packaged electronic modules such as radio-frequency (RF) modules. In radio-frequency applications, RF circuits and related devices can be implemented in a packaged module. Such a packaged module can then be mounted on a circuit board such as a phone board.